This invention relates to switches which automatically lock when in the off position and require a special manipulation of the switch operator to release the lock and operate the switch. In particular, this invention relates to switches of the aforementioned type having a rocking actuator/operator assembly operable in a double throw mode.
Switches which are provided with a lock-off means that requires a distinct manipulation of the operator to release the lock are well known. Toggle switches have been provided with levers that must be pulled or pushed to release a lock prior to pivoting the lever for switch operation. Toggle switches are also known which have a guard member pivotally mounted over the lever, requiring the guard to be first lifted in order to operate the toggle lever. In the on position, the toggle lever maintains the guard displaced from a normal position. The switch may be operated to the off position by moving the guard back to the original position. Rocker switches are known which have key elements removable from the rocker button assembly to lock the switch in the off position. The key must be in place before the switch can be operated to an on condition. A variation of the removable key rocker switch maintains the key with the switch, but biases the key to a locking position, requiring that the key be depressed to unlock the rocker button assembly prior to operating the switch to an on position. Rocker switches are also known which have a locking member slidably carried on the rocker button assembly, the slide member being spring biased to a locking position and slidable against the spring bias to an unlocked position. A majority of the switches of the foregoing type are single throw or full throw switches. No known rocker switch and few toggle switches provide a double throw lock-off switch wherein the off position of the lever or rocker operator is centered between opposite on positions. Due to stark contrasts in appearance between toggle and rocker switches, use of a toggle switch to obtain the off-lock double throw function is aesthetically unacceptable in many applications.